


our summer

by beomgogi



Series: one choi! two choi! three choi! [2]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Fear of Death, Fluff, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Making Out, Multi, Polyamory, Swimming, my first kissing scene ever, no beta we die like men, soobin doesn’t know how swim, soobin is scared of water, this is absolutely HORRID, threesome but no sex lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:01:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26634766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beomgogi/pseuds/beomgogi
Summary: yeonjun and beomgyu offers to teach soobin how to swim, but turns out soobin teaches them something instead.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Choi Soobin, Choi Beomgyu/Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun, Choi Beomgyu/Choi Yeonjun, Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Series: one choi! two choi! three choi! [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1914877
Comments: 4
Kudos: 74





	our summer

**Author's Note:**

> so for the long wait, this had been done (along with others) for a few weeks but i just i feel like this isn’t what you had in mind, i kinda just started writing and ended up with this. i hope you enjoy :)
> 
> this isn’t edited btw so sorry for mistakes

Ever since Soobin was a child, he has always avoided pools.

For some odd reason he never found what others enjoy about swimming or pool parties, they're just accidents waiting to happen... or maybe Soobin is just a bit paranoid after watching so many horror movies with Kai.

Well, that was until he met Yeonjun and Beomgyu, and the two are seriously in love with swimming. They go practically everyday, from the pool in Beomgyu's backyard and even sometimes the lake near Yeonjun's, leaving Soobin on the side lines to watch. But it's not like he doesn't enjoy them, he loves watching his two idiot boyfriend's acting like children.

"Hey Bin! Why don't you come join us?" Yeonjun shouted excitedly before Beomgyu splashed a huge wave of water onto his back. Yeonjun spun around, mouth open, with fake hurt on his face, but as quickly as it came, it was erased as Beomgyu splashed him again, cutely shrugging as if he hadn't known what he had done wrong, Yeonjun scowling in response.

"I'll pass today.. my ankle hurts, remember?" Soobin lied straight to his teeth, he had obviously felt bad but he was not going to let those two ridicule him for not knowing how to swim — let alone being afraid of the water. Beomgyu looked up in confusion, "But you said that your shoulder was hurting? Are you sure you wouldn't want to be anywhere els—

Soobin quickly waved his hands in a calming demeanor, despite the panic rising slowly. He didn't want them to think he didn't want to hang out, he does get joy out of watching his boyfriends play around, he just wished he were down there too sometimes.

Yeonjun climbed out of the pool — Beomgyu quickly following — and grabbed the towels resting on the pool chairs for the both of them, throwing Beomgyu the second. He wrapped the towel around his shoulders and sat down on the chair next to Soobin, "Soobin, are you sure? I mean, we can go inside and watch a movie." Beomgyu nodded in agreement, laying his head on Yeonjun's shoulder.

"No, it's fine. I like watching you guys play around." Soobin stated quickly, slotting his fingers together nervously. Yeonjun groaned at that and pinched the bridge of his nose, "That's the problem. I don't like how you watch us have fun everyday and you just sit on the sidelines."

"It's like we're the couple and you're just the third wheel— er friend." Beomgyu quickly corrected himself, but Soobin still heard and tensed at that. "Third wheel..? W-wait, you guys aren't breaking up with me are you?" Soobin question, insides churning at the thought. Could he really lose the two he love, over a stupid fear?

"God no! Where did you even get that— no! Soobin, we're not breaking up with you, and aren't planning to anytime soon," Yeonjun stressed the last part of the sentence, he knows how insecure Soobin could be at times, causing him to over think.

"We just want you to have fun too, you know?" Beomgyu stated calmly, leaning forward to place his palm on the back of Soobin's slightly tense hand.

"Soobin Soobin, you know? You know, Soobin?" Yeonjun pouted his lips as he quoted something he said a while ago, earning a small giggle at his cute way to lift the mood. "I know Yeonjun." Yeonjun broke into a smile and gave Beomgyu a knowing look, "Good, so will you come swim with us now?"

Soobin quickly frowned and looked down at Beomgyu's thumb circling around the back of his hand. Soobin pulled his hand away, feeling the guilt doubling over, "I can't." Beomgyu frowned a bit then looked at Yeonjun, who just returned the same look.

"Is it because of your body? We won't judge, you can wear a shirt if you want." Yeonjun suggested, Beomgyu hummed in confirmation. Soobin blushed at how thoughtful his boyfriends were, they've never went passed kissing and cuddling. Of course you had your rare make out sessions, but that was mainly Yeonjun and Beomgyu, they always made sure Soobin was comfortable in their relationship.

"No.. it's just.. I can't swim." Soobin mumbled the last part to himself, hoping the two hadn't heard, unfortunately, Beomgyu caught on.

"You can't swim? Is that all?" Soobin slapped his face into his hands and nodded slowly, bangs shifting messily. Yeonjun broke into a sly grin, "You thought we were gonna make fun of you, huh?"

Soobin whined and turned his body away completely, shoulders slumping in shame, "Stop— just forget it! Don't talk about it." Beomgyu stood up and hugged him from the back, placing sweet kisses on his neck, Soobin leaning back into at the affection. "We can teach you, you know?"

Soobin almost jumped up at the realization, "Wait really? You'll do that for me?" Yeonjun scoffed playfully from a far, "Of course Binnie, why wouldn't we? Come on, we'll start right now!"

Beomgyu giggled as he pulled Soobin's wrist toward the pool cautiously, not wanting to rush the elder into anything he didn't want, but was surprised when Soobin jumped up ecstatically. Soobin ran toward the latter of the pool but his steps faltered as he gazed down the deep end, he visibly gulped.

"Hey Binnie, we don't have to do it there. Come to the stairs, we'll start slow okay?" Yeonjun called from the other side of the pool, testing the waters for Soobin's comfort. Soobin nodded and walked shakily toward Yeonjun, anxious thoughts rushing into his head once more.

He stopped in front of the stairs, before taking off his shirt, and dipping his toe in the surprisingly warm water. Yeonjun gripped his waist from behind, slowly guiding him in the water, Soobin placing his hands on top of his gratefully.

"I'm going to guide you from in front as well, are you okay with that?" Beomgyu asked softly, earning a firm nod, eyes trained down in the water. Beomgyu smiled lightly and placed his hands on his shoulder, a bit closer from before, close enough for Soobin to feel his warm breath on his face. "Hi, what's your name?" Beomgyu breathed out stupidly.

Soobin groaned and rolled his eyes, "Stop acting like a weirdo and help me please?" Beomgyu pouted and wrapped his arms fully around his neck, "But I'm your weirdo, right?" Soobin rolled his eyes as he continued to pretend to be mad but caving in as Beomgyu squeezed his shoulders. Soobin broke into a smile and leaned forward to place a sweet kiss on his lips, "Yes you're my weirdo, dummy."

Beomgyu hummed and smiled dazedly before leaning forward and placing another kiss lasting longer than the first, leaning their foreheads together, "Look where we are." Soobin raised his eyebrow in confusion and looked at their surroundings. There were currently in the middle of the pool, Soobin immediately panicking at the sight. Yeonjun shushed in his ear to calm down his speeding heart rate, "It's okay, we've got you Bin. Plus you're like 12ft tall, the pool is only 6." 

Soobin only whined in response, "Hyung, I'm 6'1! That's one inch taller than the water.." Beomgyu leaned over to glare at Yeonjun, mouthing a quick 'you're not helping.' 

"W-hat I meant to say was.. you're tall enough to not slip under. Which you won't because it's a swimming pool, not a wave pool." Yeonjun gripped his waist tighter in reassurance, Soobin sighing at the feeling, hands clasping over his. "Hyung.. you know I trust you right?" Soobin said as he leaned his head back on Yeonjun's shoulder, turning it slightly to look at the elder. Yeonjun nodded, "I told you before, you will not drown—

"No, I mean.. I trust you in our relationship. Both of you." Yeonjun looked down at the younger, admiring how the sun glistened on the thin coat of sweat forming on his golden skin. Beomgyu moved forward and wrapped his arms around his torso, leaning his damp head on Soobin's warm chest, "We trust you too hyung, we just want what's best for eachother."

"I wanna move to the next step." Soobin blurted out, heat rising to his chest. Beomgyu lifted his head from Soobin's chest and widened his eyes looking at Yeonjun, he mirrored the same expression. Soobin looked down as there was not response, "O-or not.. I just wanted—well I thought it would be better.." Soobin paused as he waited for a response, he lifted his head off of Yeonjun's shoulder and shrunk into himself as the silence became overwhelming, back of his eyes burning.

"Please say something.." Soobin begged as he shrunk even more into himself, tears brimming his eyes. "Sorry hyung, it's just that you've never spoke about the next step before.. I was shocked." Beomgyu stated sweetly as he reached up to cup the elders cheeks, bringing his head up slowly, heart breaking as he saw Soobin's red eyes, "Don't cry Binnie-hyung, we're proud that you said something." Soobin smiled lightly and puckered his lips for a kiss.

Beomgyu smiled cheekily and easily complied, lips pecking his quickly. He let out a surprised yelp when Soobin grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him in closer, lips hovering over his. "I wanna make out." Soobin murmured softly as he eyed Beomgyu's plump lips, Beomgyu blushed at the sudden forwardness and turned his head away shyly, biting his lip trying not to react at the sudden roughness Soobin portrayed.

"Sorry, I got a bit carried away." Soobin let go of Beomgyu's neck and turned his head away awkwardly. Beomgyu rolled his eyes then turned Soobin's head back toward him and leaned forward, pressing his slightly chapped lips against his. 

Soobin immediately responded, already opening his mouth for more, wet hand moving up to grip Beomgyu’s waist tightly. Beomgyu whined at the use of force and pulled Soobin in closer, hot tongues sliding against each other.

Soobin groaned and pulled away a bit, looking up with his eyes closed as he felt Yeonjun caressing his hips from behind, placing hot open mouthed kisses down the back of his neck. He looked down and saw how ethereal Beomgyu looked, eyes unfocused as he tried to catch his breath gazing up at him, lips a pretty pink and swollen, cheeks tinted a deep red. 

Soobin smirked and gripped Beomgyu's chin to angle his head better, allowing his tongue to slip farther than before. He moved his hands down from his waist to rest on Beomgyu's hips, pulling him closer, exhaling as he got a bit too close that he accidentally brushed against his crotch.

“Boys! I have fresh cut— oh, sorry sorry!” The three jumped apart as they saw Beomgyu’s mom scattering away from the door, smile clearly evident on her face. Beomgyu groaned loudly in embarrassment, stomping cutely causing the water to splash a bit, Soobin blushing quickly in response.

"Uh.. okay so that's enough for the first lesson, yeah?" Yeonjun cleared his throat loudly and let go of Soobin's hips and grabbed his hands to help pull him out of the water. “You didn't even teach me anything!" Soobin shouted as he took careful steps toward the stairs.

Beomgyu giggled in response, blush still present of his face, "But you tought us one thing,” Yeonjun turned his head in confusion, eye brows furrowed, but his features soon relaxed when he realized what Beomgyu meant. Soobin, however, was oblivious to this whole conversation, “Huh..? What did I teach you guys?”

“Choi Soobin is a fucking Dom!”

“Eh!?”

**Author's Note:**

> i didn’t make this clear before, but if you dont want credit for plot/request, i’ll remove the @ with no problem. i just love giving ppl credit, so just make it clear in your comment if you want credit or not :)  
> (i didnt add one in this one just in case, but i’ll add it when that person comments its okay)


End file.
